deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dio Brando VS Kurumi Tokisaki
Description Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure vs. Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live. Who would win a Death Battle? Character Versions: * Dio- End of part 3 (Stardust Crusaders) * Kurumi- End of season 2, but with enough power to use her stronger abilities at least once. Pre-Fight Polls Who are you rooting for (Remastered version)? Dio Brando Kurumi Tokisaki Can't decide Who do you think will win (Remastered version)? Dio Brando Kurumi Tokisaki Can't Decide Dio Brando Wiz: Welcome to the 1860's. This is the time where JoJo's Bizarre Adventure begins. Boomstick: Actually... There was an important stone mask that was created long bef-''' Wiz: WITHOUT too much backstory, this is the time where Dio Brando made his appearance. '''Boomstick: He was a selfish and cruel man. His dad kinda made him that way. Wiz: After the death of his father, Dio moved in with the Joestars, a wealthy family for their time period. Boomstick: It's kind of odd how this happened. The Joestar family was traveling down a road near a cliff, then a storm rolled in, and then there was an accident, destroying their carriage and knocking George unconscious. I guess you could say they had a MIScarriage! Wiz: ... Boomstick: ... Wiz: As Dio's father, Dario, was about to rob George's carriage and possessions, George woke up and praised Dario, thinking that he arrived to save them. Boomstick: Dario played along and was able to use this to his advantage. Wiz: Due to this, Dio was welcomed into the Joestar family by George and his son, Jonathan, after his father died. However, Dio isn't the kind of guy that plays nice. Boomstick: Almost immediately after being accepted by the Joestars, he harassed and tormented poor Jonathan. Little did he know that Jonathan would come back later on in the series to try and kill him. Wiz: After several events took place, Dio acquired a stone mask that could turn people into vampires! Boomstick: Yep, it's called JoJo's Bizarre Adventure for a reason. Wiz: Dio eventually used the mask on himself, turning him into a vampire and granting him several new abilities. Boomstick: Like any other vampire, Dio can suck blood out of his victims. The only difference for him is that he drinks it with his hands! Wiz: He also gained superhuman senses, immortality and even the ability to regenerate from disintegration! Boomstick: well, his regeneration got a little worse over time, but we'll talk about that later, because Dio can still do some other cool stuff! Wiz: Within Part 1 (Phantom Blood), Dio was able to freeze people, or anything organic, in ice by touching them. Boomstick: If that's not COOL enough for you, Dio can also shoot lasers out of his eyes, also known as Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, even when all that remains of him is his severed head! ''' Wiz: These lasers are strong enough to cut straight through several materials, including human flesh and wood, with one use. '''Boomstick: Dio is still very deadly as just a head. He killed Jonathan with his cool laser eyes and took over his body. Wiz: Unfortunately for him, this all happened on a ship out in the middle of the ocean. This wouldn't have been so bad if the ship hadn't exploded and sank. Boomstick: In order to protect himself, he climbed into a casket on the ship and sealed himself inside. Wiz: It worked, mostly. Dio was safe, but ended up sinking to the bottom of the ocean trapped in a casket. Boomstick: At least until 1982, where some fisherman brought up his casket off the coast of Africa. Wiz: Dio eventually got out of the casket, probably killed the fisherman, and later relocated to Egypt. Boomstick: But not before meeting and old hag who gave him the ability to manifest one of his greatest powers. Wiz: Dio eventually developed his Stand, which he called The World. Boomstick: it was all thanks to a special bow and arrow, but that's another story for another time. Wiz: A stand is like a spirit that the owner can control. Aside from regular Stand rules (listed below), The World has its own perks, such as super strength, presumably as fast as light speed, an extremely high durability (compared to other Stands), and even the ability to stop time. Boomstick: As if Dio alone wasn't powerful enough. Wiz: Although, when Dio first figured out how to stop time, he could only do it for about a second at best. However, as he practiced and continued drinking blood, he was eventually able to stop time for five seconds. He usually signifies when he's going to stop time by shouting "The World", but it's not necessary in order to do so. Boomstick: Dio will usually use a rush attack during stopped time, which is mainly his Stand hitting his opponent repetitively. Wiz: What's more terrifying about this is that the consecutive attacks within stopped time will cause the target to take all the damage at once when time resumes. Boomstick: But that's not even his final form! After drinking the blood of Joseph Joestar, Dio became more Super Saiyan like, and developed his time stopping ability further. Wiz: His current limit is at about 9 to 10 seconds and growing, but that gives him plenty of time to use his most notable finishing move. Boomstick: dropping a huge steamroller on his enemy! Wiz: Despite having so many strong abilities, Dio is still a vampire. He will disintegrate in sunlight and is vulnerable to Hamon based attacks. Boomstick: But considering that he was nearly cut in half by a claymore infused with Hamon, and then proceeded to put himself back together, he probably doesn't need to worry about Hamon too much. Wiz: Additionally, if Dio's Stand is damaged, then Dio will take the same amount of damage, and vice versa. Boomstick: Oh, and by the way, Dio's regeneration got worse after taking over Jonathan's body. Damage to his head is very bad. He used to be able to handle it like nothing, but that was with his own body. Now he needs to drink blood to either repair major damage to his head, or heal major wounds quickly. Wiz: That's not saying that his regeneration is useless without blood. Dio can still heal from fatal attacks, just not as fast. Boomstick: And sadly, without his original body, he may no longer have his ice powers or laser eyes. But still, don't wander the streets at night, unless you want to have your blood sucked up by a time stopping vampire. Overview Skills/Abilities #Super strength (lifting a steamroller) #Enhanced speed/durability #Enhanced reaction time (reacting to Kakyoin's Emerald Splash) #Flight #Smart and cunning #Regeneration #Can freeze organic material via touch (exclusive to part 1) #Space Ripper Stingy Eyes (laser eyes) #Possesses a powerful Stand known as The World ##Stand Rules ###Stands can only be harmed by other Stands ###Stands can only be seen by other Stand users ###If a Stand is damaged, then the user will also be hurt the same way. This also works the other way around ##Perks of The World ###Incredibly fast speed, way above the speed of sound, possibly as fast as light ###Super strength (Was strong enough to damage Star Platinum) ###Has an effective range of about 10 meters from Dio #Can stop time for 9+ seconds ##Can stop time for longer intervals through use and drinking blood ##Time stops are universal and instantaneous ##If time is stopped, but Dio didn't stop it, he can still move around for 10 seconds #His arsenal of weapons consist of knives #Can absorb the blood of an opponent by jabbing his hand into him/her. ##Doing so will improve his abilities, most notably his regeneration and time-stopping ability #Can crush opponents with a steamroller Weaknesses # Sunlight can kill Dio # Large amounts of Hamon can kill Dio # Enough damage to the head or body can neutralize Dio # Cocky and arrogant # If Dio's Stand is damaged, He will suffer the same damage Kurumi Tokisaki Wiz: Kurumi Tokisaki is a beautiful, yet deceiving girl, or Spirit. Boomstick: She's Pretty hot, I'd do her. Wiz: Well, that's probably not a good idea. Boomstick: Why? Wiz: The last time a few guys tried that... Well, she ate them alive. Boomstick: She WHAT!? Wiz: that's not all, Kurumi is actually responsible for about 10,000 deaths, personally. Boomstick: ...Were they all horny guys? Wiz: Anyways, Kurumi made her first appearance as a transfer student at Raizen High School. Boomstick: She might have made an appearance earlier than that, but that's too much backstory for this Death Battle. Wiz: At that point, Kurumi's current goal was to devour Shido Itsuka in order to gain enough power to go 30 years back in time. The motive today still seems to be the same, but Shido is still unharmed, so perhaps she found a different method. Nevertheless, In doing so, she will attempt to kill the first Spirit. The reasons to why she wishes to do this are still unexplained, but will probably be unveiled later on. Boomstick: Unfortunately for her, she was being hunted down by a bunch of other hot girls that wanted to kill her. One of those girls, Mana, did kill her... several times. I guess Kurumi can just come back to life like that. Wiz: These hot girls you speak of are part of the AST group, which is responsible for hunting down spirits like Kurumi. As for Mana, well, was actually killing clones of the real Kurumi. I'll explain those later. Boomstick: But even while having to use her "time" trying to escape from these hot girls, Kurumi still has a massive supply of time stored up. Wiz: Time is the term she uses for energy consumed for using her powers. The amount of time she has also determines her lifespan. However, in order to use many of her powers, she has to summon her angel, Zafkiel. Boomstick: Zafkiel is basically just a really big clock. Wiz: By summoning this, Kurumi can access many different types of bullets. She uses them with her flintlock pistol and musket. Don't let that fool you, though. These weapons can hold multiple bullets. Boomstick: She shoots MOST of these at her enemies, but sometimes she likes to shoot herself. Don't freak out, though. These aren't your ordinary bullets, most of them are used to manipulate time. Wiz: But even without Zafkiel, Kurumi can use other powers, such as her shadow manipulation to bind opponents, or even pull people into her shadow, where she will usually eat them. When her shadow expands, arms will come out of it and be manipulated by her will. They're used to restrain others or pull people into her shadow. Boomstick: Not to mention she can cause a Spacequake large enough to wipe out a city! Wiz: It does take a moment for her Spacequake to fully appear, but when someone gets trapped within one, it means certain death. Boomstick: In combat, Kurumi wears her astral dress, Elohim. Wiz: This dress is very durable. The only things that can supposedly get through its defense are Spirit weapons and high powered equipment. Boomstick: But Kurumi still has a few more tricks up her sleeve. If she needs more time on the fly, which she likely wouldn't due to how much she has stored up, she can use City of Devouring Time. Wiz: This ability allows Kurumi to absorb the time of others within a large area. At least within half a mile of her location. people caught within it's effect will become weak and immobilized, but other Spirits are immune to its effect. Boomstick: If she's ever outnumbered, she can always use one of her bullets, Het, to create clones of herself. Wiz: The clones can use nearly all of her abilities. She keeps many of them in her shadow, giving her quick access to reinforcements without having to summon Zafkiel. Boomstick: Oh, and by the way, she can fly! Wiz: one of her greatest abilities, however, is her bullet, Yud Bet. Boomstick: With this, Kurumi can go back in time as much as she needs to, as long as she has enough time for it. Wiz: However, this supposedly comes at a great cost. Depending on how far back she wishes to go, it could cost her not only her time, but also one of her abilities. If this really is the case, it could be the reason we don't know what some of her bullets can do. Boomstick: Knowing this, Kurumi doesn't resort to using Yud Bet very often, or at least waits until she's built up a large amount of time before doing so. Wiz: And if Kurumi carelessly uses up all of her time, she could die. Boomstick: She also has to worry about what her dress doesn't protect, such as her arms, face and cleavage. Wiz: Kurumi also needs to protect Zafkiel if she summons it. If it is damaged, she could lose her abilities. Boomstick: Kotori is the only one who's managed to damage Zafkiel, but even then, damaging a Spirit's angel hasn't been confirmed to just Spirit weapons. Wiz: But at the end of the day, this is not someone you want to meet in a dark alley. Boomstick: And don't ask her for sexual favors, She'll eat you alive. (Boomstick safe sex fact) Overview Skills/Abilities #Wears her astral dress, Elohim ##Can only be pierced by Spirit weapons and high powered equipment #Can summon Zafkiel (A.K.A. Zaphkiel), which gives Kurumi many of her abilities #Possesses a flintlock pistol and musket capable of firing several types of bullets, which originate from Zafkiel ##Bullet types/Effects ###Aleph/ Accelerates time on a target when hit ###Bet/ Slows down time on a target when hit ###Gimel/ Unknown effect ###Dalet/ (A.K.A. Daletto) Rewinds time on a target when hit ###Hei/ Unknown effect ###Vav/ Unknown effect ###Zayin/ Freezes time on a target when hit ###Het/ Creates a clone of a target when hit ###Tet/ Allows Kurumi to share her sense with someone from a different time dimension ###Yud/ (A.K.A. Yod) Allows Kurumi to see the past of a target when hit ###Yud Aleph/ Unknown effect ###Yud Bet/ Allows Kurumi to send herself or an object back in time at the cost of a large amount of power ###Regular bullet/ no effects, mainly used by clones ##must point to a certain position on Zafkiel in order to use a specific bullet ##Weapons carry multiple bullets, despite being flintlocks #Shadow manipulation ##Mainly used to bind opponents with hands that reach out from her shadow ##Can store clones within her shadow for quick access without summoning Zafkiel ##Can be used to drag people into "her world" #Can cause and stop her own Spacequakes ##Takes a short amount of time to form ##Being caught in a Spacequake would mean certain death #Kurumi can devour others and consume their time ##Consuming time increases Kurumi's lifespan and amount of times she can use her abilities ##Already possesses a large amount of time ##Devouring someone is typically done by dragging them into her shadow #Can use City of Devouring Time, which has a large area effect ##Allows Kurumi to absorb the time of those within its effect ##Anyone caught within it becomes weak and immobilized ##Only Spirits are immune to this effect #Kurumi can create clones of herself with all of her thoughts and nearly all of her powers (With her Tet bullet) ##Clones can even use City of Devouring Time ##Clones are generally weaker than the original Kurumi ##Clones can think individually and even betray each other, but usually have the same common goal #Flight #Very high strength and speed, even without Zafkiel's bullets Weaknesses # Using up all of her time will restrict her abilities and could kill her # Anything not covered by Elohim is vulnerable to attacks of any kind # Speculated that using Yud Bet will permanently neutralize an ability # Her Zafkiel was damaged before by a Spirit, but it hasn't been stated that only a Spirit can hurt it Death Battle Pre-Fight One night, Dio is out hunting for victims to feast on. The streets are mysteriously empty, but Dio eventually finds a victim. After he finishes, he hears several screams from an alleyway. Dio, being slightly cautious, flies to the top of a building, close to its front-left corner near the street and looks down into the alleyway, only to see bloodstains and limbs scattered about. Standing at the end of the alleyway is a young looking girl dressed in a dark dress with bright-orange patterns on it. (Someone didn't listen to Boomstick's safe sex fact) Kurumi : *speaking softly after licking her lips* "Thank you for the meal." Dio is hardly phased by what he sees, but he does notice that she has different eyes. Dio: "Oh? You're different from everyone else I've seen since I've been here, and it looks like you've made a mess, too. What are you? Some sort of vampire?" Kurumi looks up at Dio, She sees a slightly dark but clear figure with a somewhat strange posture. He has faintly glowing red eyes. Kurumi giggles slightly at him, and plays along. Kurumi: "Who knows..." Kurumi begins slowly flying up to the top of the building. She lands on the side of the building opposite where Dio is. At the same time, she gets a sense that he's also somewhat unique (maybe the glowing red eyes gave it away). Kurumi ponders if he's some sort of Spirit. After seeing Kurumi fly, there's no doubt in Dio's mind that she's special. He wonders how strong he could get from drinking her blood. Kurumi: "I'm a little curious. Do you know what a Spirit is?" Dio changes his posture to face Kurumi. Dio: "A Spirit? I think the term you're looking for is Stand." This makes Kurumi confused. Kurumi: "Hmm.... Well, no matter." Dio: "Either way, I'm a bit angry that you beat me to those people earlier. I've decided that I'm going to suck the life out of you!" Kurumi: "Suck the life out of me? Ara ara, perhaps you're not a Spirit after all." Kurumi draws her pistol and musket. Dio: "Oh? I believe I've seen a few guns like that a long time ago. Do you really plan to fight me with such old weaponry?" Dio begins walking towards Kurumi. Fight Kurumi points her musket at Dio. Dio: "Hmph. Well, it doesn't matter, anyway." Dio stops time, and continues to walk towards Kurumi. Once Dio gets within a few feet, he brings out The World. Dio: "No matter what tricks you have up your sleeve, whether it's with that gun, or something else, you won't have a chance to use it. You're ultimately powerless against The World." The World punches Kurumi in the stomach, flinging her back slightly before she stops in midair. Dio: "At the very least, you'll bleed out internally from an attack like that." Before time can resume, Dio thinks about the conversation from earlier. Dio: "Well, I doubt that you're much of a threat, but a few more punches just to ensure my victory wouldn't hurt." The World gets closer to Kurumi, and punches her several more times. Dio: "Sadly, this wasn't much of an interesting confrontation, but I do need to find a few more victims tonight." Time resumes, and kurumi is flung back at a tremendous force, smashing her into a building across the street behind her. Dio watches for a few seconds, looking for movement. 15 seconds go by, and Kurumi's body is lying in rubble, lifeless. Dio: "Hmph, too easy." Dio approaches the body, and prepares to jab his fingers into the corpse, but before he can, the body disintegrates. Dio: "!?" Dio, now standing near the rubble, looks around. He hears some laughter from further within the building. Suddenly, from within the darkness, a shot is fired at Dio. Dio: "!!" Luckily, The World catches the bullet. Dio, being cautious, quickly makes his way out of the building and away from the rubble. Dio: "Was that her laughing earlier?" Dio makes his way back to the top of the building he was previously on in order to get a better view of what happened. He looked back at the pile of rubble, and saw Kurumi, who was perfectly fine. Dio: "W-What!? But how!?" Kurumi stepped away from the rubble, and out came several clones from the building. Dio: "...I see, so this is your special ability." Kurumi: "Special ability? You say that as if it's all I can do." Suddenly, a massive dome expanded from one of the Kurumis, covering at least a half-mile radius. The City of Devouring Time quickly began to take effect. Dio: "Another ability?" Almost immediately, Dio begins to feel weak, and even drops to his knees. The clones begin to laugh, and point their guns at the now immobilized Dio. They open fire, but The World deflects the bullets. Kurumi: "Hmm? Even like that, you're somehow avoiding those bullets. Perhaps I need to try a little harder." A dark shadow appears below one of the Kurumi's, and more clones appear. They all open fire on Dio, but The World keeps up with the gunfire. Eventually, a few bullets get through, hitting Dio in the chest and shoulder. Dio: "Ugh!" Dio tries to crawl away, but he's still feeling weak from the City of Devouring Time. Eventually, he gets out of sight from the Kurumis. Dio was only able to rest for a few seconds, but that was plenty of time for his injuries to heal. The kurumis fly up to the building to find Dio still immobilized. They go in to rip him apart. Dio: "The World!" Dio stops time, and quickly begins to recover from exhaustion. After doing so, he disposes of the clones nearby by having The World beat them to death within stopped time. Before time resumes, Dio looks at the Kurumis near the rubble. There were still quite a few of them, and he couldn't tell which one was the real one. Dio: (This is bad. Even with The World, I'm not sure how to get rid of them all. There may even be a few hiding elsewhere. This... aura here isn't going to make thing any easier either. I'll retreat for now, any try to catch them off-guard...) Dio makes a run for it, trying to escape the City of Devouring Time's effect, but is unable to. Time resumes, and he becomes weak and immobilized again. As soon as the other Kurumis are able to move, they are showered with the bodies of the ones attacked by Dio. Kurumi: (Did he just kill all of these clones simultaneously?) Kurumi and the other clones quickly find Dio, who's trying to crawl away. They open fire again, hitting Dio many times in the back. The World, shortly after, begins to deflect the bullets. It could only deflect so many before Dio was hit again. Dio stops time, and immediately begins to heal. after recovering, he realizes that he won't be able to escape. Dio: "Damn! Looks like I have no choice but to fight." After fully healing, Dio flies towards the clones and begins attacking them with the The World. Time resumes, and there still many more Kurumis and even a few more appearing. However, the City of Devouring Time Begins to dissipate, meaning he took out the Kurumi who was using it. The real Kurumi is watching from further back. Kurumi: (He's pretty good. He even recovered from all the attacks I've thrown at him, and even stopped the City of Devouring Time... Perhaps I should switch up my strategy a bit...) All the clones begin making distance from Dio. Dio: "Where do you think you're all going!? The World!" Time is stopped again, and Dio takes out more clones before time resumes. Kurumi: (How is he even able to move that fast!? Still, I need to watch how many abilities I use. I've already consumed a decent amount of time making clones. My best option is to stay hidden within the clones that remain.) Dio begins charging at the clones, which are scattered. They fire at Dio, but The World deflects most of the bullets. Some clones do manage to hit him in the back and legs, slowing Dio down. Kurumi: (...No, this seems to be an effective strategy, but I need to find a way to counter that speed.) Some of Kurumi's clones surround Dio, and prepare to fire at him. One clone gets a little to close, and The World beats it to death via fast punches. The clones, after seeing the gruesome scene, open fire at Dio. Dio: "The World!" Dio stops time again, and looks around. Dio: (It doesn't look like this is going to end anytime soon. More clones keep appearing...) After regenerating, he steps out of the circle of Kurumis that surrounded him, killing a few that were in his way. He thinks for a moment. Dio: (This is pointless! I need to find the source of these clones.) Time resumes. a few clones collapse after being pummeled in stopped time. Kurumi: (If this keeps up, he'll eventually find me within the clones. I need to finish this.) Dio continues to attack the clones. As he's doing so, one of the clones uses the City of Devouring time. Dio begins to feel weak again, but attacks the clones for as long as he can. Shortly after beating another clone, several hands come up from out of the ground and grab Dio, restraining his movement further. Dio: "Urrgh!" The World begins to attack the limbs holding Dio. Kurumi: "I don't think so..." More hands continuously appear, and try to restrain Dio. The World keeps up with them, but he still feels weak from the City of Devouring Time. Dio looks around, and notices that one of the Kurumis has a giant clock behind her. A few other clones are standing nearby. Dio: (!! Is that the original one!?) The hands holding Dio down have dissipated, and far less are appearing. Dio, even within the City of Devouring Time, begins to stand up. There aren't many clones left but the ones not around the original Kurumi attack Dio from behind. He turns to face them, The World takes some knives from Dio, and throws them at the clones. As he disposes of them, he's shot once from behind. He notices that he was shot by the Kurumi with the large clock behind her. Kurumi just shot Dio with Yud. Kurumi: "...!!" Dio begins slowly making his way over to the original Kurumi, but she begins flying into the air and further away, and Zafkiel fades away from behind her. The clones also disperse in different directions Dio: "I'm going to end this! The World!" He stops time, and begins moving faster towards Kurumi. Dio: "Damn! I won't close the distance in time!" He draws a single knife, and gives it to Thew World, which throws it with great force. The knife stopped in midair. Dio: "Even from this distance, this knife will do some major damage. Hmph, all these petty tricks, and you are still powerless before The World!" There is a brief pause, then time resumes. The knife flies incredibly fast towards Kurumi, too fast for her to react to. The knife hits her above the stomach, but didn't penetrate Elohim. The knife falls towards the ground. Kurumi is winded, but alright. Dio: "!!" Dio begins to feel weak again, and if now sweating a bit. He grits his teeth, and hands The World several knives. Dio: "Fine, then!" Before The World can begin throwing knives, hands appear out of the ground to restrain Dio further. Two clones appear from behind a building, and continue trying to restrain him. Meanwhile, Kurumi flies high into the air before stopping. She now has a view of the city. Kurumi: "This should be high enough..." Dio uses the knives to deal with the clones and escape the limbs. However, shortly after escaping, the atmosphere begins to change, as if everything being sucked into a certain spot. He tries to move away from this force, but is still under the effects of the City of Devouring Time. The force gets stronger and stronger, and eventually, Dio can't make any progress. A small black dot begins to form several meters away from Dio, and begins to suck him towards it. Dio: "The World!" Dio, breathing heavily, recovers and tries to get away, but he can't get very far before time resumes. On top of feeling weak, the wind gets more intense. The black orb suddenly expands rapidly, consuming everything in its path, including Dio. The spacial quake continues for a few seconds, and then dissipates. The City of Devouring Time has also ended. Kurumi hovers above what remains of several city blocks. K.O. Kurumi flies over to a skyscraper to sit and rest. The dust and debris begins to settle, and the crater left by the spacial quake becomes more visible. Results Boomstick: Well, that's not good. Wiz: Lets put this scenario aside and take a look at both these characters a little more. Both of these characters have abilities which can end the fight quickly. Boomstick: Dio’s time stop coupled with The World could end the fight in less than a second, as long as he hit her in the right place(s). Wiz: At the same time, Kurumi has her City of Devouring Time, which could be used along with either clones, a spacial quake, Yud and Yud Bet, or her shadow manipulation. Boomstick: And much like Dio, Kurumi uses her City of Devouring Time fairly often. Wiz: Considering Kurumi’s astral dress does offer good protection for what it covers, Dio may not land a fatal blow early on, which in turn would be a grave mistake. Boomstick: Of course, there is the possibility the he could kill her right off the bat, so… Wiz: Yes, it really just depends on the scenario. However, there are times when Kurumi will use a clone to meet others instead of the original her, like when she encounters Mana or met Shido. ' Boomstick: Kurumi is smart, and it wouldn’t be much of a stretch to say that she’d use a similar trick when confronting Dio. Even if Dio did land a fatal blow, Kurumi could just use Dalet to heal herself, so long as the damage isn’t bad enough.' '''Wiz: If Kurumi survives the initial encounter, that’s when things can get really bad for Dio. He’d be vastly outnumbered, and it would be nearly impossible to keep up with the amount of gunfire coming his way. He could dispose of clones that get too close, but at longer ranges, it’s far more difficult. '''Boomstick: Luckily, Dio can regenerate, and does have some skill in deflecting attacks. Unfortunately, both these skills would only be good for so long. Dio’s regeneration is optimal with blood, and consecutive attacks would end up slowing it down over time. Additionally, he may be able to deflect some bullets, even without The World, but his skills aren’t exactly perfect, like when he was still hit by Kakyoin’s emerald splash after deflecting it. Oh, and a few well placed shots in the head could be really bad. Dio isn't immune to sneak attacks, either. Polnereff just about sliced his head to pieces. Wiz: Even if he did use his time stop to escape or attack Kurumi, he either wouldn’t get very far, or likely end up attacking a clone. Boomstick: If clones weren’t enough to worry about, Kurumi could also break out her City of Devouring time. Heck, even the clones can use it! Once that happens, Dio's in for a bad time. Even if he is immobilized, The World can defend him a close range, at least for a while. Just like with Star Platinum, it's not impossible to become overwhelmed by an attack, even with impressive feats. Heck, Star Platinum couldn't deflect bunch of knives coming at Jotaro, even with its insane speed and reaction time. Wiz: Dio doesn’t have any immunity to it’s effect and using a time stop would only buy him a little time to escape or attack, which he wouldn't be able to escape or effectively attack the real Kurumi. Look at it this way: Dio using time stop = Advantage for roughly 9 seconds Kurumi or clone using City of Devouring Time = Advantage for all time outside of Dio’s time stop. Boomstick: Ultimately, Dio’s best chance of winning is very early on. As for Kurumi, the longer the fight progresses, the more abilities she’ll be able to use. Once she Uses City of Devouring Time, Dio’s almost completely a sitting duck. She could then use her shadow manipulation or even a spacial quake. Wiz: If Dio DID manage to survive or counter these abilities, Kurumi may feel more encouraged to use Yud and Yud Bet. Yud is already bad enough because she would learn about Dio's The World, time stopping ability and weaknesses. Yud Bet would give her a chance to fight him in daylight, if she felt the need to use it at that point. Boomstick: Looks like Dio just ran out of time. Wiz: The winner is Kurumi Tokisaki Other Notes Dio: +9 second time stop, which can increase over time +The World is completely invisible to Kurumi +The World is nearly invincible against Kurumi +Kurumi’s Zayin bullet would have little/no effect on Dio +With The World, Dio has the advantage at close range +The World is incredibly fast and strong +Time stops could get Dio within range to quickly end the fight with The World +regeneration +Drinking blood can improve Dio’s abilities -Cocky and arrogant -Dio and The World can be overwhelmed from enough consecutive ranged attacks -Not immune to City of Devouring Time -Could prove challenging to avoid spacial quakes -Regeneration can slow down without blood -Surprise attacks could be fatal -Enough damage to his body can neutralize him -Additionally, Damage to the head could be fatal -Sunlight will kill him -At a major disadvantage if hit by Yud __________ Kurumi: +Clones are a major advantage +Has the advantage at medium and long range +Consecutive attacks can worsen Dio’s regeneration overtime +Yud can easily give her the edge +If Yud Bet is used alongside Yud, it’s as good as over +Kurumi’s astral dress protects many vital areas +City of Devouring Time can immobilize and weaken Dio +Spacial quakes can be very large and difficult to avoid +Dragging Dio into her shadow would neutralize him -Yud Bet is typically a last resort -Clones could potentially give Dio blood -Elohim still leaves some body parts vulnerable -Zayin wouldn't have much of an effect on Dio -Unable to avoid Dio’s time stops Do you agree with the results (remastered version)? Yes No References JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime (part 1-3) Date A Live anime (season 1 and 2) Both respective wikiasCategory:What-If? Death BattlesCategory:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death BattlesCategory:Death Battles by 2 Different CompaniesCategory:Death Battles by 2 Different SeriesCategory:Time Themed Death BattlesCategory:'Anime/Manga' themed Death BattlesCategory:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Loliwaifulife62